


Diplomatic Relations

by heeroluva



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Diplomacy, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Knowing how much the Theslians value their children, Thor volunteers to carry a clutch of their eggs, to ensure an alliance. With Heimdall's blessing of course.





	Diplomatic Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Дипломатия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168794) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



Straining to push the first egg out, Thor moans pathetically, cock throbbing as the eggs remains lodged against his prostate. He grunts and pants as he tries to push it from his body, his hole slowly spreading wide, pushing outward, only to fold back in as he fails to expel it. 

Thor turns beseeching eyes to Heimdall whose been watching him impassively, though Thor can see the bulge in his trousers that belies his calmness. “Help me,” Thor begs.

Heimdall immediately kneels between Thor’s spread thighs and speaks. “Need I remind you that you choose this?”

“With your encouragement,” Thor bites out as he tries to push the egg out again. 

The Theslians would be a powerful potential ally, but they did not trust easily. Despite efforts to keep it hush-hush, Thor knew that their incubator species was dying off rapidly, the reason unknown, so Thor made them an offer that they couldn’t pass up.

Once a year for a century Thor will incubate a clutch, and from the second year onward, he will request volunteers among his people to do the same. 

Now Thor’s belly is so big that he can’t see Heimdall past it. He hisses when fingers trace around the straining rim. 

“Relax. We’ve been working on this. I’ve stretched you wider, but you need to relax.”

Thor barks out a laugh that breaks off into a groan when Heimdall suddenly swallows his cock to the base. For days he’s been oversensitive and hair-trigger, and he sobs as he comes, Heimdall’s throat rippling around him.

At the same moment Thor’s guts clench, the eggs shifting, pressing against each other. Thor’s eyes roll back in his head, his balls contracting as he comes again when the first egg suddenly pops out of him. 

One down, dozens to go.


End file.
